


Baby tell me where the line is

by flopte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Mild Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopte/pseuds/flopte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol breaks up with Kyungsoo every 5 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby tell me where the line is

**Author's Note:**

> What are you doing, I asked myself as I kept on typing. 
> 
> Another tooth-decaying self-indulgence, maybe? It was gonna go down the angsty lane, but I stopped myself just in time, phew! Apparently I'm incapable of writing anything other than drabbles of boys being gross.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine. Title stolen from bub's line in They Never Know.

Chanyeol does it often, asking for a breakup. It’s more like a point of banter when Chanyeol has run out of things to verbally fight Kyungsoo with. None of them takes it seriously. The first time Chanyeol did it is over losing against Kyungsoo in billiards, a sore loser that he was, which has, however, subsequently led to Chanyeol bending Kyungsoo over the pool table. Kyungsoo can’t really recall how things led to one another that night but as it happened, it is the start to many of Chanyeol’s breakups.

Kyungsoo takes none of it to heart, knowing the guy is all talk when it comes to that.

Plus, Chanyeol almost always makes it up with desperate makeup sex, and Kyungsoo would be a fool to deny himself such pleasures as life-affirming orgasms.

 

“What are you doing? Come to bed,” there hears Chanyeol’s voice from the back of his head. Kyungsoo refuses to tear his eyes away from the television, decides to play deaf for a little while.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol calls again. Kyungsoo can almost imagine it, the length of Chanyeol’s body clad in in the loose grey tanktop and sweatpants, resting along the doorsill, arms folded across broad chest. Pillow lips are probably pressed in a childish pout, puppy eyes throwing a sorry look his way despite the austere tone of his voice. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes fixed on the screen, still.

“Baaaaaaabe,” Chanyeol honest to God whines, deep voice infused with a lilt for attention. The back of Kyungsoo’s head is in Chanyeol’s vision, so he doesn’t get to see Kyungsoo’s lips crumpled in an attempt to smother a smile.

A few seconds of silence, and then Kyungsoo hears Chanyeol’s feet shuffle against the floorboards before they halt to a stop behind the sofa he’s sitting on. He can practically feel Chanyeol’s presence loom over him. What happens next doesn’t so much as surprise him as it pleases, Chanyeol bending over the backrest of the sofa to hug him from behind and perch his head on top of Kyungsoo’s.

“Come to bed, please. I can’t sleep,” Chanyeol whispers against his ears. Kyungsoo feels a frisson of lust shooting down his spine, almost shiver-inducing.

“We broke up, remember? I’m going to sleep here,” Kyungsoo teases like he hasn’t already made up in his mind to give in.

Chanyeol leans in to kiss his neck, a gesture so tender it feels like an apology. “But that was 18 hours ago. In my defense, you woke me up too early to get brunch and unlike you, I’m not a morning person. I only need lunch onwards.”

“You’re not just not-a-morning-person, you’re the worst non-morning person because you stay up all night and go to sleep only when other people wake up,” Kyungsoo says accusingly without real heat in his tone.

Chanyeol hums in agreement, all the while tracing kisses on the slope of Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kyungsoo has to physically refrain a shudder, refuses to let it show how much Chanyeol is getting at him, although at this point it’s useless to put up a façade when the other can read him like an open book. It doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to turn around and confront Chanyeol for his terrible, terrible seduction technique. “I take it back. You’re not just the worst non-morning person, you’re just The Worst.”

Chanyeol grins in utter delight, as if it’s an accomplishment to be called The Worst by his boyfriend, and then he dips in to lick across Kyungsoo’s collarbones, all the while humming and nodding his agreement over Kyungsoo’s accusation.

Chanyeol is the worst, really.

 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Chanyeol cries after a mouthful of the spicy rice cakes.

“Tell me something new,” Kyungsoo replies, the boredom in his voice exaggerated.

“You know I can’t eat spicy food!” Chanyeol cries again, “And you made this! This thing from The Spice Hell!”

“Chanyeol, it’s called spicy rice cakes. It’s meant to be spicy,” Kyungsoo says despite the guilt creeping in upon noticing Chanyeol’s eyes brim with tears. He holds back the amused smile threatening to make an appearance because otherwise Chanyeol will charge him for treason.

“Yeah, but usually you’d make it sweeter for me!”

“I didn’t know you’d be home early, you were supposed to be out in the studio until, I don’t know, fuck o’clock in the morning.”

Chanyeol takes another mouthful of the rice cake together with a piece of fish cake Kyungsoo put in the dish. “I’m still breaking up with you!” he garbles petulantly around the sticky delicacy.

“Whatever you want, babe,” Kyungsoo nods with a fond smile, laden with apology displayed on his face as he gazes at Chanyeol, sitting in front of him at the small table in the wet kitchen. Then he goes to rummage through the inside of the three-door fridge for a carton of unexpired milk, finds two expired cartons instead, probably courtesy of Junmyeon or Jongin, and luckily, one good carton for Chanyeol to combat the spiciness with. Before he sits back at the table with Chanyeol, he grabs the box of tissue at the kitchen island.

Wordlessly, he hands over the tissue and pours a glass of milk. Chanyeol, to his credit, laughs in response, even with runny nose. “It tastes like it’s made by the Lucifer himself but I can’t stop eating, I hate you.” Chanyeol wipes his forehead, dries his nose, and then downs the milk in one shot.

“Do you want me to cook a new one for you?” Kyungsoo asks, because broken up or not, he still cares for Chanyeol’s tummy general well-being.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Aw, you’re pretty sweet for an ex,” he adds when his tongue knows to stop lolling, doesn’t even bother hiding his trademark teasing grin as he says it.

Kyungsoo deadpan holds Chanyeol’s face in his palms, looks at him in the eye, and says, “And you’re the worst boyfriend.”

Chanyeol laughs the loudest loud he can manage with squashed cheeks between Kyungsoo’s fingers.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s back arches off the bed, drowning himself in the waves of pleasure centered at the loin, coursing through his body. He comes hard with eyes shut, fingers of one hand buried in Chanyeol’s hair, the other scrabbling for purchase at the sheets. He doesn’t remember coming this hard for weeks. They have been awfully busy, what with the rehearsals and recordings for music shows, and practices for the upcoming concerts. The last few days have been sloppy hand jobs and a few quickies between jam-packed schedules, so the orgasm Chanyeol has just brought him to with a masterful blowjob feels more electrifying than usual. He feels his body come down from the high, strained muscles relaxing. He hears and feels Chanyeol flop next to him, the spring of the double bed creaking a little with the force. With eyes still closed, Kyungsoo reaches for Chanyeol’s head, patting the red locks in a grateful gesture, something along the line of _thanks for the orgasm, babe._ Kyungsoo is not sure if it’s because they’ve been awake, up and running since 4:30 am, or it’s because he’s just come that his eyelids feel like they are glued together, and the next thing he knows is Chanyeol rutting his hard-on against Kyungsoo’s thighs while licking his earlobe. It appears that Kyungsoo is falling asleep and Chanyeol only realizes this as Kyungsoo sluggishly tries to blink his bloodshot eyes open.

Chanyeol lets himself fall heavy on the smaller body beneath his, red head buried in the space next to Kyungsoo’s, groaning in frustration as he stops thrusting. Chanyeol turns to face Kyungsoo’s side profile and moans, “I can’t believe you just fell asleep on me. I didn't even jack off this morning!”

Kyungsoo slightly rotates his head to the source of complaint, mumbles what he believes to be an apology which probably comes out too unintelligibly to be understood before patting Chanyeol on the cheek as he dozes back to sleep. Chanyeol, yet again, asking for a breakup is the last thing he hears before slipping out of consciousness.

The next morning Kyungsoo wakes Chanyeol up by grinding down on him with a wicked smile on his face to greet Chanyeol's confused one, Chanyeol's dick up his arse, so he doesn't worry about making up for last night.

 

Chanyeol is the worst, but let it never be said Kyungsoo can’t keep up.


End file.
